tinyonestransportservicefandomcom-20200214-history
Paul
Paul is a baby polar bear that first appears in the episode Bringing Back Baby Appearance Paul is a white polar bear cub with light blue eyes and grey nose. He wears a turquoise necklace with T.O.T.S. icon and a diaper with turquoise trim and patterned with pine trees and mountains Personality He is very sweet and caring and wants nothing more then to hug and play with his big sister. Trivia * He is voiced by Boone Nelson who also voiced Scooter the Skunk, Kenny the Calico Kitten, and Petey the Porcupine * His first word was saying his sister's name "Peggy" at the end of the episode * He is the second baby on the show to have a sibling which the episode focuses on their relationship Gallery Delivering Paul.png|Delivering Paul Paul in crate.png|Paul in Crate Paul clapping in crate.png|Paul clapping in Crate Paul in Crate 2.png|Paul in crate Paul outside crate.png|Paul outside crate Peggy and Paul cuddle.png|Paul and Peggy cuddle Paul being held.jpg|Paul being held Upsy Daisy.png|Upsy Daisy Staring contest.png|Staring contest Peggy holding Paul.png|Paul being held by Peggy Paul up close.png|Paul up close No so cuddly wuddly.png|Not so cuddly wuddly Peggy not impressed.png|Paul trying to hug Peggy Paul hugs Peggy.png|Paul hugs Peggy Paul hugs Peggy 2.png|Paul hugs Peggy Peggy and Paul swim.png|Paul and Peggy swim Peggy and Paul climb.png|Paul and Peggy climb Peggy and Paul slide.png|Paul and Peggy slide Peggy and Paul run.png|Paul and Peggy run Paul up close 2.png|Paul TOTS Paul and Peggy.png|Paul with Peggy Paul up in the air.png|Paul in the air Paul hugging Peggy.png|Paul hugging Peggys face Peggy Paul and list.png|Paul hugs Peggy with list Peggy holding up Paul.png|Paul up in the air Peggy pulls on Beakmans outfit.png|Paul with Peggy Peggy I want to return this baby.png|"I wanna return this baby" Beakman and Paul.png|Paul and Captain Beakman Peggy holding Paul 2.png|Paul being held by Peggy Peggy dissapointed.png|Paul hugs a dissaponted Peggy Peggy sad.png|Paul hugs a sad Peggy Peggy picks up Paul.png|Paul happy to be picked up Peggy and Paul blocks.png|Paul and Peggy blocks Paul hugging Peggy 2.png|Paul hugs Peggy at tea time Paul hugging Peggy 3.png|Paul hugs Peggys foot Paul up close 3.png|Paul up close Paul wants a hug.png|Paul wants a hug Paul Pip and Freddy.png|Paul Pip and Freddy Paul Pip and Freddy 2.png|Paul Pip and Freddy Paul and Pip.png|Pip with Paul Paul cuddled by Freddy.png|Paul being cuddled by Freddy Paul cute eyes.png|Paul cute eyes Paul cuddled by Freddy 2.png|Freddy cuddles Paul Paul sneeze.png|Paul sneezes Paul sad.png|Paul surprised Paul cry.png|Paul teary eyed Paul sad 2.png|Paul Sad Paul looks.png|Paul looks Paul scared.png|Paul scared Paul teary eyed in cave.png|Paul teary eyed in cave Paul cry in cave.png|Paul scared in cave Paul refuses to come out.png|Paul wont come out Paul back in cave.png|Paul behind in cave Paul teary eyed in cave 2.png|Paul tears in eyes Paul in cave.png|Paul in cave Paul unsure.png|Paul unsure Paul comes out.png|Paul comes out Peggy and Paul hug.png|Paul and Peggy hug Tots Paul and Peggy.jpg|Peggy and Paul kiss I love you too.png|"I love you too" But now I do.png|"I didn't know it before but now I do" He said my name.png|"He said my name!" Paul Pip and Peggy.png|"Pauls a lucky guy to have sucha great big sister" Paul and Peggy giggling.png|Paul and Peggy giggling Family picture.png|Family photo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Babies Category:Bears